


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Jinki is a top, Jonghyun is a switch, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Jonghyun has bought a new toy, and Jinki wants to be taken for a ride. Can you get to where you want to go when you’re driving to nowhere in particular?





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was prompted by a friend on twitter, thanks babe!

Jinki was awoken from a particularly deep sleep by his phone, vibrating in his hand. “Hello?” he answered it, voice raspy with fatigue and eyes still half-closed, not knowing who it was that had called him.

“Oh… hyung, did I wake you?” Jonghyun’s voice on the other end was suddenly apologetic. “Sorry,” he said. “I’ll just tell you later—”

“I’m awake now, Jjongie,” Jinki interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose, but smiling. “What’s so important that you woke me up from my nap?”

“Were you having sweet dreams?” Jonghyun teased.

“I was,” Jinki grinned, sighing and ruffling his hair where he lay on the bed. “I was dreaming about you.”

Jonghyun felt a rising blush creep up his neck and cheeks. “Yeah?” he tried to sound cool about it, but knowing Jinki dreamed of him made him feel warm; special.

“Yeah,” Jinki said. “So, what’s up? Are you coming home soon?” Jinki sat up on the bed now, and the sound of rustling sheets made Jonghyun smile. 

“Actually, I _am_ home,” Jonghyun corrected. “Come downstairs, I bought something.”

Jinki stood up now, and went to his window to try and see what Jonghyun was teasing about; but he could not get a good view of the front of the building, and gave up quickly. “What did you do?” Jinki asked. “What did you buy?”

“Come downstairs!” Jonghyun laughed, not giving anything away. “Are the others at home?”

“No,” Jinki replied, “Just me. The others are practicing.”

“Good,” Jonghyun grinned. “This will just be for the two of us, then.”

“Alright, alright! Enough with the suspense, I’ll be down in a minute!”

 

Laughter.

 

Jinki bounced around his room, pulling on a clean t-shirt and jeans, and checking himself once more in the mirror before grabbing his keys and heading down to the front of the building. Humming to himself in the elevator, he wondered what on earth Jonghyun bought; once he stepped out into the fresh July air, though, the sight that greeted him was far from anything he might have imagined.

There was Jonghyun, leaning coolly, triumphantly, against a shiny white Lamborghini. “Yo,” he raised a hand and winked.

“What did you do!” Jinki ran over to him and shouted in disbelief, playfully whacking the younger man’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it,” he stared at his reflection in the car’s window. “This is a rental, right? You’re teasing me?”

“Nope,” Jonghyun grinned, shaking his head. “It’s my first big purchase. It’s cool, right?” He ran a cool hand through his hair and looked to his leader for approval. “Are you mad that I spent so much money, hyung?”

Jinki looked at the other boy and sighed, pulling him in close, ruffling his hair. Taking Jonghyun’s chin in his hand, he grinned. “You gonna take me for a drive, handsome?” he asked, by way of answering Jonghyun’s question.

Jonghyun relaxed at that, and felt his cheeks grow warm. “Where do you want to go?” he asked, a little flustered by his leader’s directness – after all, they weren’t in the privacy of their dorm; they were out on the street in front of their company’s building.

“Oh, anywhere,” Jinki winked, voice low. “As long as it’s with you.”

And with that, the boys got into the car and drove off.

 

*

 

“Oh, come on,” Jinki pleaded, childishly. “The passenger picks the music!” He scrolled through his phone’s music and changed the song again, making Jonghyun laugh.

“That’s not how the expression goes!” He shot back playfully. “Driver picks the music!” He waited until a red light before snatching the phone from Jinki’s hands and changing the song again.

The car filled with laughter, and eventually they stopped changing the music and softly sang along; all silly thoughts of who was the better DJ melted away as the Seoul scenery whizzed past them. After a few moments of playful chatter back and forth, Jonghyun rested his hand on Jinki’s thigh as they approached another red light. Jinki felt a familiar warmth radiate from where the younger man touched him, and he sunk into his seat, relaxed. He sighed, and glanced at Jonghyun as they waited for the light to change.

“You look so good, driving,” Jinki complimented, his honey voice betraying his feelings. “So sexy.” He put a hand atop Jonghyun’s on his thigh, and laced their fingers together. Jonghyun’s heart fluttered at the praise, and he shifted in his seat, unsure of what to do with himself.

“Hyung, that’s what everyone says about you, not me,” he smiled, and squeezed Jinki’s hand in his. “But, if it’s from you, I’ll take the compliment.” The light changed, and Jonghyun had to let go of Jinki’s hand; he immediately regretted it, feeling the absence of his leader’s warmth.

The older man thought for a moment before replying, “That’s not all you’ll take from me, if I gave it… right?” Jinki carefully rested his hand against Jonghyun’s belt, his thumb hooked inside, skin to skin making him shiver at the contact.

“Hyung, what…?” Jonghyun glanced at him through the corner of his eye, trying to pay attention to the road. He met Jinki’s devilish stare, and understood. He smirked. “What if we get caught?” He kept driving, but could not ignore the growing excitement in his jeans – he both loved and hated that he was such a slave to the older man’s touch, ever since they were kids together and just starting to fall in love. Whenever Jinki touched him, whether it was a gentle embrace during dance practice or a secret kiss, backstage during an award show, Jonghyun practically melted. He knew Jinki was no better than him; if he wanted to, he could command the older boy like a puppet at his touch – but he preferred to be the one who took orders. Jinki squeezed his thigh, sending an electric pulse right through his body and it made him shiver. Jonghyun knew that meant, _pull over somewhere, now_. He did as he was told, and found a layby to stop in. They’d driven far enough out of the city that there was a long stretch of highway behind and in front of them, and Jonghyun made sure they were far enough off to the side that passersby would have a nearly impossible time looking into the windows.

Jonghyun felt a familiar tightening in his jeans and he practically flung himself into the backseat, pulling Jinki along with him. The inside of the car was cramped; after all, sports cars are not made for huge families – and they fumbled with each other in the small space, lust giving way to laughter as they crashed against each other.

Jinki eventually found his way on top of the younger man and began to unbutton his tight shirt, exposing his beautiful brown skin and couldn’t resist kissing as much of his chest as he could manage without falling off the seat. Jonghyun let Jinki explore his body, giving in to the older man’s practiced touch. Soon, his belt was undone and slipped off, and his jeans unzipped just enough for Jinki to take his throbbing length in hand and begin stroking.

“Oh...!” Jonghyun inhaled sharply, almost hissing at the contact. “Jinki... that...” he rolled his hips in time with Jinki’s movements, a rhythm he knew well after years together like this. “Jinki, please...” Jonghyun, feeling bold, ran his hands through the other man’s hair and pulled gently, silently begging for his mouth. Jinki knew that command well; kissing Jonghyun once more, he kissed a trail down his chest and took him in his mouth, obediently. Jonghyun’s back arched instinctively at the feeling of Jinki’s lips around him, and he let out a moan that almost shook the car. He pulled on Jinki’s long hair, begging him to take him further. Jinki understood that, too, and relaxed his throat to take him as deep as he could. Jinki watched his lover writhe happily to his touch, and he moaned in delight. _You’re so pretty like this... I want you to always look only at me like that_ , he thought greedily. _You’re all mine, aren’t you?_

“Jinki, I’m...!” Jonghyun pulled on Jinki’s hair and his thighs shook, releasing at last. Jinki drank him down hungrily, determined not to spill a single drop. He continued to stroke him slowly, bringing him down from the release; climbing back up his lover’s body for a kiss, Jonghyun grabbed his face and crashed their mouths together. “That was... you...” Jonghyun couldn’t seem to finish his sentence, and Jinki just laughed softly.

He kissed him again, heart aching with desire. “I’m not finished with you yet, Jjongie,” Jinki growled against Jonghyun’s neck. “I need to be inside you... now...” he pulled Jonghyun’s jeans off first one leg, then the other, and stuck his fingers in the younger man’s mouth to wet them for him. Jonghyun trembled with excitement and licked hungrily at his lover’s fingers, knowing what would come next.

Jinki parted Jonghyun’s thighs and gently massaged his entrance, pressing first one finger, then a second, inside. Jonghyun cried out at the feeling, and clawed at the seat beneath him. “Ahh...!” He exclaimed. “Jinki, please...”

“Please what, baby?” Jinki growled, teasingly. “Tell me what you want,” he pressed on. “If you don’t tell me, how will I know what you need?”

Jonghyun felt his face grow hot. He loved when Jinki spurred him on him like this – loved being at the mercy of the man he adored most in the world. “Jinki, please...” he moaned, almost whimpering as he grinded against Jinki’s fingers inside of him. “Please, fuck me...!”

Jinki grinned, taking in the sight of his lover, desperate and wanting, face flushed with desire. “Good boy, Jjongie,” he cooed as he slipped his fingers from him and took hold of his own length, hot and hard in his hand. “You want it bad, huh baby?” He teased one last one before easing himself inside, at the relief of them both. Moaning in unison, Jinki closed his eyes and hunched down, holding tight to Jonghyun’s slim frame against him as he thrust deeper.

“Jinki... Jinki, more...!” Jonghyun whined, desperately clawing at his leader’s back, begging for him to thrust deeper inside him. “You feel so good, please...” Jonghyun pressed their foreheads together and locked eyes with the older man as he continued to thrust, their hips rolling in perfect time with each other, moans harmonizing like a song they’d known for years.

“Won’t you come for me again, Jjongie...? Please...” Jinki kissed him deeply, biting his lover’s full and swollen lips. Jonghyun held his gaze and nodded, panting. He knew he was close; and he knew that Jinki could hold back no longer.

“Please... come into me, Jinki... I need it so bad...” Jonghyun cooed in Jinki’s ear, playfully biting his earlobe and tasting the sweat that had begun to form on his skin. Jinki kisses him then, deeply and needy – he was so close; he just needed to look into Jonghyun’s eyes. In a moment, the pair came together, panting and moaning in relief. 

The pair took a moment to catch their breath, Jinki’s face buried in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck, the car filled with the smell of their mingled perfumes and sex. Jinki pressed a flurry of kisses to Jonghyun’s tanned skin as he calmed his heartbeat.

“Hyung, that…” Jonghyun was breathless; he kissed Jinki’s forehead, tasting the salt of his sweat. He wiped his brow and caressed his leader’s cheek. “We’ve never done that… _like that_ before.” Pausing a moment to wrap his arms around the older man, he continued, “I liked it.”

Jinki grinned and kissed Jonghyun’s cheek. “I could tell,” he replied, voice raspy from their earlier activities. “We should go driving again soon… what do you say, baby?”

“I like that idea,” Jonghyun replied. “But we should get the car deep-cleaned more often if this is going to keep happening… I can’t drive the others around with the car smelling so much like you,” he kissed Jinki, and smiled against his lips.

Jinki laughed. “By that logic, we’ll have to replace everything in the dorm,” he grinned. “Even the kitchen countertops.”

“That was _one_ time!” Jonghyun protested. “Because a certain someone couldn’t wait to get me into his bed after a practice!”

“I don’t recall you complaining about that time, baby,” Jinki kissed him, and gently bit his lip. “In fact, you seemed to enjoy it.” The older boy locked eyes with him, and held his gaze for a moment. “I still have the love-bites and bruises to prove it.”

Jonghyun blushed. “Don’t tease me so,” Jonghyun pouted playfully, pulling the older man in closer. “We should get back…” his tone was almost apologetic, as though he were unwilling to break their little spell. “The others will wonder where we’ve gone.”

Jinki sighed, and pressed their foreheads together. “Let’s go and give the car a fresh wash,” he decided, “so when you take us all for a drive later, it looks brand new.”

“Yeah, that’s – hey!” Jonghyun caught on. “You’re going to make me take everyone for a drive later?”

“Yup,” Jinki smirked, and kissed his lover’s cheek again. “And I call shotgun, so I can choose the music.”

 

Laughter.

 

“I love you, Jinki.” Jonghyun whispered after a moment, squeezing his hand.

“I love you more, baby.” Jinki replied.

"Impossible," Jonghyun kissed him again.


End file.
